eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Ssraeshza Temple (Heroic)
Notes: Suggested Resistances: 130-140k+ You'll need to have a fighter, priest, mage and scout in group for final name. Unatu He will periodically emote, “Unatu chooses one of you…” followed by “Unatu pulls back to shatter !” – the named will directly target that person. That person is supposed to move 10m-20m away in order to take less damage, 5 seconds later he will cast Stoneshatter on the named player and the tank will need to be ready to snap back. You can all stay in, death saves and intercepts to stop the named person dying. Brudu, Grudu, Krudu, and Poxrata The three adds don't do much. Poxrata remains rooted in the center while they're alive, so you may choose to kill them off to the side. There is a KB. Poxrata summons a Crimson tide every so often-- it helps to have water breathing on since the room fills with water. The only thing you really ought to pay attention to is Poxrata's Steal Essence-- the red text is, Poxrata begins life draining you/name, but her reach is only 20 meters! As one might expect, if the person she life drains is standing outside of 20 meters, she won't heal. The Earthen Behemoth Roughly every 20% he summons between 5-6 “a dislodged stone” where he’s stood, killing these before he has a chance to absorb them again lowers the increment on “Stoneforged”. Roughly every 90 seconds he casts “Shatter Earth” which is a massive knock-up (it is AoE blockable), when he does this he will also summon 5-6 “a dislodged stone” around the middle of the room. Roughly every 30 seconds he casts “Earthbound I” which does massive damage and roots, this can increment and must be cured as quickly as possible. If not cured in time it turns into a curse. DPS should grab any “a dislodged stone” they can find and bring back to the Tank.. don’t forget the debuff you get tho. These things can eat scouts/mages if the tank doesn’t pick them up when they’re in range! Burn them as quickly as possible and switch back to name. The Vathsis Every 20% one of the statues around the portal becomes active and attacks the group. When this happens The Vathis gets a buff called “Venom Coat” - if you damage the name while the add is up, your power is drained.If you don’t have a Chanter you’ll likely want to go Singular Focus and switch to the add as soon as it pops, Kavis Set'Ra When on the floor, keep an eye out for “bubbles” appearing at your feet, make sure you move if they appear as they will HP and Power drain. Upon pull, the group will get the un-curable detriment “Wave of Poison”, shortly afterwards the named will port away and “a hooked brineterror” will spawn in each corner of the room. If you look up you’ll see that 3x “a Shade of Kavis” have spawned on the platforms above. A column of water will appear depending on which “a hooked brineterror” you kill. (i.e if you kill the hooked brineterror that spawns in the top left corner of the room, the column of water will appear in the top left corner. Make sure you stay on the one you want.) The entire group must swim up these columns of water and drop onto one of the platforms where “A Shade of Kavis” is.. they have a VERY hard hitting divine AoE called Shadowslice which can (and should) be interrupted where possible to make your healers life easier. With 130k resists it was still hitting for between 450-500k and he’ll try to cast this every 5 seconds! You’ll now need to complete a specific Heroic Opportunity to turn “a Shade of Kavis” into an attackable “a Reflection of Kavis”.. the Tank must start the HO, it must be continued by a priest and then finished by a mage or scout. Make sure everyone has their back to a wall before the HO is completed, once you successfully complete the HO the mob will immediately cast a knock-back “Va Vyanemis” on the group, this isn’t AoE blockable. After they have all died, you will be ported back to the bottom floor and Kavis Set’Ra will immediately cast “Va Vyanemis (knock-back!) and begin attacking again.. he will periodically cast an incrementing un-curable noxious on the group called “Polluted Waters” which increases the amount of noxious damage received by 20% per increment, this makes the un-curable “Wave of Poison” DoT tick much harder.. at this point it’s a pure burn (the bubbles should no longer spawn at your feet). You may plunder a Disused Ssraeshza Teleporter at , the same room with Kavis.